l'amore segreto
by yumi.butterflydark
Summary: Es por esto hasta el ultimo día de mi vida siempre te ame y aun que muriera se me sería imposible olvidar esto que siento por ti pues la persona quien siempre te llevara en su corazón soy yo Feliciano Vargas un soñador enamorado.


_Nosotros nos conocimos en preparatoria y por cosa del destino nos terminamos enamorando del uno al otro solo que ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a dar el primer paso así que nuestro amor se convirtió en algo secretamente correspondido, a pesar de todo fuimos muy buenos amigos en esos tiempos._

_aun me acuerdo cuando nos poníamos a ver esas películas de guerra que tanto te gustan, yo me tapaba la cara en casi toda le película mientras que tu observabas fascinado y de vez en cuando soltabas una pequeña risa al ver mis expresiones de horror que trataba de ocultar con las manos, me acuerdo que un día me dijiste que tu sueño era convertirte en un soldado y que por eso te ejercitabas todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio yo te había dicho que estar involucrado en algo que vas a herir no solo a una persona si no a familias enteras era doloroso pero este era tu sueño ser un soldado y servirle a tu país_

_Cuando estábamos a dos años de terminar la escuela me entere que estableciste una relación con un joven japonés que resulto ser mi compañero en el taller de arte si mal no recuerdo su nombre era kiku, me alegre por ti a pesar de que mi corazón se estuviera destrozando. Pensaba que nunca el amor que sentía por ti iba a poder ser correspondido por eso un año después empecé a salir con un joven alemán igual que tu, pero a pesar de que estaba ahora con Gilbert yo aun te seguía observando se me era tan difícil olvidar todo lo que siento por ti._

_Fue pasando el tiempo y nuestra estrecha amistad se empezó a desvanecer por estar ocupados en nuestras relaciones y en los exámenes de ingreso en la universidad en tu caso al ejercito, cuando me di cuenta solo por cortesía nos saludábamos y nos despedíamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos y un día ya no supe mas de ti_

_Pasaron 4 años para que volviera a saber algo de ti, te habías comprometido en matrimonio con el joven japonés, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, tal vez llamarte para darte mis felicitaciones o quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto llorando por ti, de todas forma ninguna de las opciones anteriores se podía lograr tú te habías ido a otro país y no me dejaste nada para que te pudiera contactar y yo no podía echarme a llorar por este amor estaba comprometido con Gilbert, no íbamos a casar después de que saliera de la universidad _

_Fue pasando el tiempo, Salí de la universidad, me volví maestro de arte y me había casado con Gilbert, los primeros meses de matrimonio no estuvieron mal hasta que empezaron las discusiones, desde que habíamos empezado a salir sabia que Gilbert se daba cuenta que cada vez que podía te observaba declarándote mi silencioso amor, el __finjía__ que lo ignoraba, pero ahora a pesar que estamos casados que estamos formando una vida juntos yo sigo pensando en ti es por esto que después de 2 años nos divorciamos._

_Cada vez que iba de visita a la casa de mi hermano solía sentir celos de el pues desde que el empezó a salir con Antonio se han vuelto tan unidos hasta pareciera que a pesar de que llevan bastante tiempo casados aun vivía su luna de miel, era envidiable esto, mi hermano la misma persona con muy poca paciencia que suele estallar con facilidad que insulta sin importarle quien fuera, el tenia a alguien que lo amaba a pesar de todos sus defectos._

_a veces mientras ellos se encontraban en sus momento romántico yo los observaba y me imagina yo contigo de esa forma claro sin los insultos o rabietas de mi hermano._

_Un día mientras estaba de excursión con mis estudiantes en el parque nos volvimos a ver, en ese momento pensaba que estaba soñando pero me di cuenta que era la realidad cuando te me acercaste y me saludaste, en ese momento quería lanzarme sobre ti por lo feliz que estaba pero no podía ya era un adulto y estaban mis alumnos observando así que solo te devolví el saludo de forma cortes._

_Te pregunte que estabas haciendo por aquí solo, tú por unos segundo guardaste silencio antes de contestarme, me dijiste que estabas de visita por el lugar que necesitabas relajarte un poco porque con todo el trabajo que has tenido se te era difícil dedicarte un tiempo para ti, luego me preguntaste si nos podíamos juntar después de mi trabajo. No sabes lo emocionado que me sentí al a verme preguntado algo así por eso te conteste con un rápido si, tú me sonreíste y me dijiste que me ibas a estar esperando en el restauran francés que estaba cerca del cine .Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar el hecho de volver a verte me hacía sentir de nuevo como un adolecente con las hormonas descontroladas solo por estar cerca de la persona que amaba_

_Cuando Salir del trabajo me dirigí lo más rápido al restauran, al entrar ahí te encontré esperándome sentado en una mesa que se encontraba alejado de las otras, cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia tu rostro normalmente serio mostro una leve sonrisa ante mi presencia, no sabes cuánto haces latir mi corazón con este gesto, me senté en la silla desocupada y pedimos algo para comer, durante la cena estuvimos conversando cosas triviales como el trabajo o anécdotas memorables en el tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto, en eso antes de pedir la cuenta te confesé que me había divorciado de Gilbert, tú me miraste sorprendido y me dijiste que también te había divorciado de kiku._

_Saber eso me lleno de una nueva esperanza pero no era capaz de decirte lo mucho que te amado, no después de no avernos visto en tanto tiempo pero cuando me fuiste a dejar a mi casa te invite a pasar la noche conmigo cosa que aceptaste. Como no tenía más camas te ofrecí la mía para que durmieras mientras que yo dormía en el sillón, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos tenia sueño así que seguimos hablando de todo lo que fue en nuestra vida en el living de repente callaste, te note nervioso e indeciso, suspiraste ya decidido._

_En ese momento fue que paso algo que me sorprendió y me hiso sentirme feliz pero al mismo tiempo confundido_

_Habías puesto uno de tus brazo alrededor de mi cadera para poder acercar nuestros cuerpos mientras que con tu otro brazo me levantabas levemente el mentón para besarme, con lo sorprendido que estaba no te pude corresponder de forma inmediata pero al racionar te correspondí demostrándote lo mucho que te amaba._

_Desconozco el tiempo en que estuvimos así puede que solo fueron segundo pero para mí fueron minutos, horas, días no quería separar tus labios de los míos pero tuvimos que hacerlo por la falta de oxigeno, nos miramos sonrojados sin saber que decir, en ese momento no sabía si volver a besarte o fingir que nunca paso lo que acaba de pasar._

_A cambio tú estabas decidido y me confesaste que me amabas desde que estábamos en la preparatoria que en realidad habías venido aquí para buscarme, es por esos que habías tomado unos días libres del trabajo mientras te trasladan acá. Lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotas de mis ojos al fin era correspondido por la persona a quien más ame en este mundo pero entonces algo me molesto, me limpie mis lagrimas y te mire a los ojos_

_Te pregunte el por qué nunca te atreviste a confesar lo que sentías por mí y a cambio preferiste estar con kiku, agachaste tu cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento y me tomaste de las manos de forma tímida, me contestaste que tenias miedo que te rechazara y que fuera afectada nuestra amista que por eso cuando kiku se te declaro lo aceptaste pero que en realidad no sentías nada por el pensabas que tal vez podrías llegar a sentir algo con el tiempo pero que no fue así y por eso se divorciaron._

_No sabía si creerte o no pero cuando volviste a levantar la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos me di cuenta que no mentías, así que te abrase y esta vez fui yo quien te beso primer._

_Aun recuerda esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer nos besamos, nos acariciamos y nos entregamos uno al otro con toda nuestra pación._

_Habían pasado un año con 6 meses desde que empezamos a salir no te voy a mentir cuando te digo que estar a tu lado fue maravillo pero no todo es de color de rosa sabias, me empecé a dar cuenta que algo faltaba en nuestra relación pero no sabría decir lo que era, al principio lo ignore pero a medida que iba pasando los días se me era difícil al punto de quedarme despierto toda la noche pensándolo o no poder concentrarme bien en mi trabajo, pero un día me di cuenta, yo te seguía amando pero al quien realmente ame desde un principio era al tu del pasado al que conocí cuando éramos más jóvenes no al de ahora, pues a pesar de que sigues siendo la misma persona pero solo en el físico porque en realidad ninguno de los dos actuamos o pensamos igual a como cuando éramos jóvenes_

_Después de a verme dado cuenta de esto te llame después del trabajo para que nos juntáramos en el mismo restauran francés que fuimos cuando nos reencontramos tenía que hablar contigo aun que después se que me arrepentiría por lo que te iba a decir pero no quería seguir sintiéndome que te estaba engañando no estaba bien ni para mí ni para ti._

_Cuando llegue al restauran igual que la primera vez te encontrabas sentado en la misma mesa alejado de las otras, solté un leve suspiro y me senté en la silla desocupada tu notaste en mi rostro que algo pasaba pero antes que me preguntaras te pedí que termináramos, me miraste tratando de buscar en mi rostro si esto era una especia de broma y yo te volví a repetir que termináramos para confirmarte que esto no era una broma, sé que no te esperabas algo así me preguntaste el motivo por el cual quería que termináramos, se me era doloroso tener que decirlo por eso evite responderla y solo te dije que cuando estuvieras mas desocupado vinieras a mi casa a buscar tus cosas, me levante y me fui sin despedirme_

_Si supieras lo mucho que llore ese día y cuando fuiste a buscar tus cosas, llore hasta quedarme dormido, te amo pero amo mas al tu del pasado, se que aunque te hubiera dicho el motivo por el cual terminamos nada hubiera cambiado aun que lo trataras._

_Volví a estar solo pero esta vez me había convertido en un soñador cuando caminaba de regreso a mi casa pasaba cerca del parque donde nosotros jugábamos y juraría que nos podíamos ver hay riéndonos como buenos amigos que fuimos en algún tiempo, al principio al ver esa ilusión me daban más ganas de llorar ahora solo las observo con una sonrisa en mis labios, pero esas ilusiones empezaron a aumentar al punto que cada vez que pasaba cerca de algún lugar donde compartimos juntos podía vernos a nosotras hay riéndonos. Mi hermano cuando se dio cuenta de esto me acuerdo que trato de hacerme reaccionar a gritos pero Antonio lo detuvo diciéndole que era mejor dejarme vivir con esto si yo era feliz, Lovino mi hermano no lo aceptaba ni en el día de hoy pero Antonio tenía razón así que no volvió a decirme nada al respecto y así fue el resto de mi vida si no estaba trabajando o de visita a la casa de mi hermano estaba hay soñando despierto con nuestro pasado o en ocasiones en el parque con un block de dibujo dibujándonos a nosotros. _

_Es por esto hasta el ultimo día de mi vida siempre te ame y aun que muriera se me sería imposible olvidar esto que siento por ti mi amado Ludwig Beilschmidt. Por eso escribo estas palabras para recordar todo mi amor por ti pues la persona quien siempre te llevara en su corazón soy yo Feliciano Vargas un soñador enamorado_

**Un hombre de 64 años de ojos celeste como el hielo de cabello platinado peinado hacia atrás terminaba de leer la carta que tenía en sus avejentadas manos no pudo evitar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas era la primera y la última carta que había recibido de su amado italiano pero junto con esta carta venia otra que decía**

"_Maldito macho patatas  
>mi hermano me pidió que te pasara esto antes de morir"<em>

_Atte._

_Lovino Vargas_


End file.
